Dear World
by borntobleed
Summary: I am 17, never really tried writing a story before, any advice on how to improve my writing is welcome, this "story" is more a series of events, I just want to let people see how messed up the world can be :


Dear World

Prologue

Just stop, the pain, the persistant torture, the neverending stream of death and deception...  
>Stop Forever Goodbye<p>

These are the words of no mad person, these are the words of a man, finally seeing clearly, the world for what it is...  
>Curruption, fake propagander, false hope, they spread through the vein of society, poisoning the hearts of men, teasing at the promise of peace, but what is peace truely?<p>

We seek to control, not enlightenment as we so claim, every day, hundereds of people sacrifice their lives for what they believe, who are we to tell them, they are wrong, what makes us right... We ourselves are trapped in a constant stream of lies and misconception force fed to us by the leaders of men, and we cling to their every word, believing it to be true, for all others to be wrong...

Chapter 1 A new begining, A final breath

I stand over the "monster", the faceless evil, this man, his face is the face of the enemy, the people we have been fighting for weeks now, for a "good cause"

He is defenceless, I have the power, I have the control, I have the gun. Yet why do I feel so powerless to stop the inevitable...

In his eyes, I see not the eyes of a killer, he is no more evil than the air I breath, he is a man, like any other, his duty thrust upon him. Who am I to choose his fate. His life is in my hands...

Life is fickle like that, the sands of time run through my hand, soon the sand will run out and his will come to an end.

His face will be forever etched on my mind, as he counts every last beat of his heart, treasuring every last gulp of air... It will be his last. Part of me dies...

So I ask, who is truely the monster, because I think he was the one to walk away.

Chapter 2 A new way of living

(A quick note to the person that inspired this chapter, Anna, you're are an amazing person, don't ever think any less of yourself than I do, I truely think the world of you, an amazing poet, writer, person and most importantly, friend) 3

"The Mad Hatter: Have I gone mad?  
>Alice Kingsley: I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll let you in on a secret. All the best people are" 2010- Alice in Wonderland<p>

Several Years Earlier

Generic I know, but I guess the clasics will always hold true. Now you are probably wondering the point of this quote, truth is, there is none. Like life, it is down to interpritation. To me its a life lesson... One best learnt...  
>Truth be told, we are all mad, different, wierd, full of inperfections, but that in itself makes each of us individual, imperfecrtions are what make people perfect.<br>And that leads me to where I sit now, my inperfect life, lonely, on a park bench, lonely, bored and you guessed it, lonely. I truely had nobody, I watch the "normal" people live their happy live, what I wouldn't give to be one of them, to have friends, to be happy... they only know me as "that wierd kid" or "freak" ect... They never knew the real me, that killed me, every day, to wake up, and know I didnt fit in, I see the gut wrentching disappoinyment in my dads eyes, he knows I am wierd, he is disappointed in me, I am a screw up... That is all I will ever be...  
>Maybe... Maybe one day I could be one of them, the "normals"...<br>Until then, I guess you can say "I'm as mad as a hat"

Chapter 3- Broken me  
>(Dear Matthew, best friend, I can never truely tell you how much you have done for me, you have been there from day one, so thanks, and never change)<br>"A dog doesn't care if you're rich or poor, educated or illiterate, clever or dull. GIve him your heart and he will give you his" 2008- Marley and Me

Since we were young, we were force fed the hollywood romance. When two people are just perfect for each other and they live happily ever after... But life doesn't work quite like that. Everyones heart will be broken many a time before we find the one we have been waiting for... Or so I believe, I am still yet to find the one...  
>Every day hundered of people listen to songs about heart ache, but they can never quite explain the manitude of the pain felt, its an empty place, of pure darkness, with sinister whisphers, telling you to let go, to give up... But somehow, you always make it through, there is always someone to save you, the silver lining, the light which offers you redemption, and new hope, only to fall again into a pit of dispair.<p>

Dogs, they are the most amazing of animals, you can have nothing but the air you breath, the ground beneath your feet and the clothes on your back, and you know without a shadow of a doubt it will remain loyal... They will be there by your side, and will stand there til the end, through all the heart break, you know they are there. My friends, they are in this respect like dogs, loyal beyond belief, if they left, I would be lost, they guide me down the path of life, and are there waiting whenever I make a wrong turn... So yeah, friends are like dogs, well, except a lot better smelling and less hairy (well most of them are...)

Chapter 4 What is love?

No, no movie quote this time, not thanks, nothing, because I have never truely loved... How can I, give my everything, to one person, my very being and essence, give them my heart, the possibility to break it and trusting them not to.

This is a thing that it's too perfect to ruin with trying to define it, to define it would ruin the purity of it, love, 4 letters that can mean a million ideals, but with 1 true meaning.

Love is a force, that binds together life,  
>the person whos fingers fit perfectly between yours,<br>the sound of their heart beating so close to yours and knowing they belong together Love is 2 minds, 2 bodys, 2 hearts,  
>but 1 soul coming together,<br>in perfect harmony,  
>when you would give everything,<br>to just see their smile, and to know they are truely happy,  
>even if all else fails,<br>Love is the feeling, the sucuirity,  
>Of hearing "I LOVE YOU"...<p>

and staring into their soul, and knowing, with out a shadow of a doubt, and unconditionally, they do...

Simply looking into the person you loves eyes can make your heart skip a beat, as a million words are exchanged, when nothing is said, and you walk away, knowing you have had the best conversation of your life.  
>3<p>

That is love...


End file.
